More than one Idol
by whippedcreamroses
Summary: A k-pop story that contains MBLAQ, BIG BANG, SE7EN, RAIN. Follows a girl known as -  insert any name you want!  and her sad story of love.
1. Chapter 1: The stages of Depression

**Chapter One: The stages of Depression  
**I step off the bus, only to remember that I've forgotten my homework. I sigh and drag my school bag down the sidewalk, making my way home; to my empty home. Hopeful, I call, "I'm home!" when I enter the house. I wait for an answer.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I hear my brother calling back. It sends a warm chill through my body. I drop my school bag and run into the kitchen. Se7en is making a sandwich for himself on the counter. I happily run at him.

"Hey, oppa," I wrap my arms around him.

Se7en chuckles, "Hey, sis. What's up?"I grin and step away from Se7en.

"Why are you home?" I ask him taking a slice of bread from the bag. I nibble on it while he answers.

"Just getting a snack before I head to the gym." Of-course. To the gym he goes.

I sigh and nod. I carefully sit myself atop the counter. Se7en looks up at me, his eyes sad.

"G-Dragon is really depressing everyone at work."

I feel my eyes burn, but hold the tears in. "Is he?"

"Yeah… he writes these terrible songs. They're all about you. He even tried to call you today. I stopped him, of course, but it's making everyone all downer. Gaho is so lonely without you…"

I growl, "I'm sorry! I didn't know things would turn out the way they did!"

"Woah… that's not what I mean. You know that."

I nod, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry… it's hard for me."

Se7en carefully tops his sandwich with another piece of bread. "I know it's tough for you. But, you had to do it." He takes a big bite, and I continue to eat tiny bites of bread. My appetite has pretty much gone down the drain recently.

I watch Se7en as he takes giant bites of sandwich. I'm tempted to tell him that I've got homework to do, but I that would be pointless because I've forgotten my homework. So, instead, I slide of the counter and say, "I'll see you when you get back."

"Sure," he says with his mouth full, "I'll bring dinner home, alright?"

"Yup," I leave the room, "Bye, oppa."

I climb the stairs of our home and enter my room. I bite my lip when I see the picture of Jiyong and I smiling happily, showing our couple rings. I knock it down with a flick of my hand, hiding the picture. The ring, now safely in my desk, will never be worn again.

I collapse on my bed after cranking my stereo. I let Lee Hyori blast though my room, letting the 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang' seep into my ears. Tears are pushing their way out of my eyes.

The music is almost so loud that I don't hear my phone ringing. I jump at it and don't bother to turn my music down.

"Wassup," I say into the receiver.

"-? Is that you?" It's Jiyong's sweet voice, making me keel over. Although, his normally controlled voice is struggling in a sobby way.

"Yeah, it's me." This couldn't be good. People had been trying to keep GD from contacting me for about a week.

"Good," I can hear him sighing. I hear him quietly singing along with my music, which is now Beast's 'Shock.' And I have to pull the phone away from my head to keep G-Dragon from hearing me sobbing. It doesn't work.

"-, are you crying?"

I sniffle and wipe my eyes and try to compose myself as fine," Nah." I gulp.

"You _are _crying. You know I hear you." He's got a voice thick with tears. It hurts us both so badly…

_ "Oppa!" I call, running after him, giggling. _

_ "Follow me!" Jiyong answers. "I've got a surprise."_

_ I swiftly follow my amazing boyfriend. He looks so cute when he's excited like this. _

_ He finally stops, and turns towards me. I notice my surroundings. A rose garden. And now Jiyong is getting down on his knee._

_ I gasp and start to sob. This isn't right. "Jiyong…no, don't do it, please don't do it."_

_ "What?"he asks, starting to stand up again._

_ "You're an idiot! You're throwing your whole career away for me!" I cry, throwing my hands up in the air._

_ "I _love_ you though! I want to spend my whole life with you… you're the only girl who would ever help me settle down." _

_ "No… I can't. I can't ruin your life like that…"_

_ "You wouldn't be ruining it…"_

_ "What would your president say, in YG? Huh? They had to cover up that we were dating. If you marry me, it's all over. Your passion for music, rapping, performing. You can't do it, I won't let you."_

…

I sob into the phone, "You know how much I love you. You're just making it worse by calling. Please stop." I press the 'end' button and slam the phone on my desk. Why would my life have to be like this? I knew that I'd never love another. I lay down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

"-? Sis, honey? Wake up, we've got company." Se7en's voice says into my ear. I brush him off and curl into a smaller ball under my covers. I hear my music in the background

"Maybe I'll make them come watch you take a nap _right before _it's time to go to bed."

I mumble a 'sure' and tried to fall back asleep. I hear Se7en leaving and happily relax my body. I won! My music pounds uncomfortably in my ears.

I'm almost a sleep when I hear a parade of people enter my room. Lot's of whispers. I peek, and see tons of hot guys in my room. I jolt awake and instinctively pull my covers up.

"-, this is Rain…and MBLAQ." Everyone bows to me, and I nod my head back. Se7en chuckles and shouts over 4minute's 'Superstar', "You fell asleep in your school uniform?"

I glance down and to my embarrassment find my school uniform wrinkled and crumpled. I groan and push my covers off, swinging my legs off the bed. 'Superstar' is still blasting and I find myself singing along quietly as I get up.

"I brought ramen home," Se7en tells me, looking me over. He can tell that I was crying, that's for sure. He seems to sense that the guys need to go downstairs. He says something to them that I can't hear, and they leave. I go to my computer and turn the music off.

"He called, didn't he?" Se7en asks, going to my closet and grabbing the hanger for my school uniform. I nod and run my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Here…" Se7en approaches and starts to tug at my school uniform.

"Excuse me!" I cry, "I take it off on my own! OUT!" I tell him, pushing him from the room. He's laughing. I stick my tongue out and slam the door in his face.

I remove my uniform and hang it, wrinkled, on the hanger. I pull on some jean shorts and a camisole. I brush through my hair quickly. I open the door and scurry downstairs. Everyone is sitting in the living room, because our dining room table is too small for 8 people. They're waiting.

"Here she is, my sister, -, looking more presentable." I raise my eyebrows at Se7en and tackle him. I laugh and he laughs, today is a good day for him. Normally, he's a grump.

I sit down on the couch beside Se7en. "-, this is Rain." Se7en motions towards a very goodlooking older man. I bow deeply to him. "And G.O," he says next. This guy has an ugly mustache. I don't bow as low. "That's Thunder… Dara's little brother," I jolt backwards and hardly bow at all. "Seungho," tiny bow. "Joon," deep bow. "Mir," small bow.

'Mir' laughs and says, "She's bowing deeper for the people she likes more." The whole room erupts with laughter. I feel myself getting hot, and I glare at Mir. I'm starting to hate him.

"Let's dig in!" Se7en says, leaning towards the ramen. I'm not hungry, so I let the boys get their share.

"Aren't you eating?" Mir asks me, while we're the only two sitting up, everyone else getting their ramen.

"Not hungry," I say, and mopily sit back on the couch. Mir shrugs and get's his dish. Everyone slurps for a bit, and when I'm sick of hearing hot boys slurp their noodles I turn the T.V. on. It does straight to the concert channel. It's G-Dragon's 'Shine a Light Concert,' my hand flies to my mouth to muffle the sob. I quickly pound the power button and run.

I run to the bathroom and lock myself inside. How could I care so much about one guy? We're over.

I hear people talking outside. I listen carefully, but can't identify any voices except for Se7en's.

"…she got a problem?"

"You haven't heard about the whole YG dating feud?"

"I'm really sorry. It's been tough on everyone," that was se7en.

"It's really fine. Break-ups are able to kill a person, mentally or whatever."

"I know…"

"So, who was it?"

"Kwon Jiyong," Se7en answers quietly, but I can still hear him.

"Crap, that sounds terrible…"

"Jiyong knows Dara-noona right? Is that why she seemed to hate me? Did my noona do something stupid?"

"She kinda stopped being friends with -," Se7en again. Telling all my secrets to strangers.

"I feel terrible for her. She was proposed to?"

No answer…maybe nodding? I hear footsteps near the bathroom, then Se7en's knocking on the door. "-! Please come out!"

"My heart isn't finished being stomped on though!" I call back, "And I still need to flush it down the toilet."

Se7en's voice gets stern. "-, stop it. You need to get out here right now."

"Shut up," I cry, letting me sound hopeless. I'll let all those boys think I'm a helpless girl.

"Come on, cutie."

"Oppaaa.."I whine, "No!"

Se7en lets out an exasperated sigh. Then, I hear more footsteps. And another voice, "It's Rain, -. May I come in?"

"Are you sure you wanna see my heart like this? It's all bloody," I sigh and open the door a crack. I see Rain and Se7en looking at me. The MBLAQ boys pretending to watch T.V. although you can tell they are 'secretly' listening and watching.

I yell, so that everyone can hear, "Nothing will help me unless I can forget about Jiyong. And that won't happen when I've got all his music and pictures of him, and a ring from him, and he's always on the T.V." I pull away, hit the light switch and swiftly make it past everyone, slipping up to my room. I make sure to lock the door before I change into my sweats and getting into bed. I easily fall asleep, but end up having a nightmare.

I see Mir, he's in the sky…everywhere. It makes me feel strange and like I'm being stalked. Suddenly, I find myself in the YG building and G-Dragon is all around me in mirrors. I reach out for him, but my hands just end up hitting the mirrors each time. I start to cry and when I wipe my eyes I discover that it's blood. I see the blood on my fingers are look towards Jiyong for comfort, but he's no longer in the mirrors and I just end up seeing myself, with bleeding eyes. I bang on the mirrors, only to find that I'm now trapped, blind and heartbroken.


	2. Chapter 2: How to mend a broken heart

_Author's Note: Finally! I've added another chapter. I actually have this entire story written out but I will be adding the chapters over this next week and hope people enjoy reading it~ It used to be on Winglin but I have no idea if it's still up. _

**Chapter 2: How to mend a broken heart  
** When I wake up, I instantly run to the mirror to see my damp eyes, which are only damp with tears and sweat. Relieved, I go to my closet and throw on my wrinkled uniform. It's the second Friday of the month, so I won't have to go to school for all of tomorrow. I leave my room, and go into the kitchen. I find a note.

_-,_

_ Alright… sorry about last night. I love you, sis, and I hope you feel better. Don't skip school, breakfast, or the Mnet countdown performance tonight. Oh yeah, I left you a present in the living room…_

_ Se7en-oppa_

I raise my eyebrows and follow his instructions and eat some breakfast, I'm actually very hungry. I make myself fried eggs quickly and scarf them up. Once I'm finished I got into the living room to see what my 'present' is, and I find myself screaming at the top of my lungs.

There is some guy lying on the couch. I can't really tell who it is, but I'm sure I don't know him and I'm also sure that this isn't Se7en's present. The man stirs at my scream and I see him rubbing his eyes.

He turns and I bite my lip. Mir. "Oh, hi -."He says giving me a crooked smile. I give him a sarcastic smile back.

"Why are you in my house?"

"Oh…right," Mir jumps up and holds his arms out, "Surprise! I'm here to walk you to school."

"N.O." I say, turning to leave the room.

"Se7en let me stay…" Mir is saying.

"Just go home, Mir. Alright? I don't want you walking me to, especially when you look like that…" Mir's hair was flying everywhere…he was slouching and he's small amount of eyeliner that he was wearing the day before was smearing.

"I'll shower then!" he says, making a run for the bathroom.

"Alright, bye. I'm leaving." I say, opening the font door.

"I'll come see you during lunch!"

"Don't you dare," I slam the door, and run for it.

When I re-enter the class room no one even tries to be polite by not staring. I bet they're wondering what's up with me and Mir. I don't make eye contact with anyone and slip quietly into my seat.

The school I go to is an all girls, advanced, expensive one. Se7en _insisted _that I go to private school—public was just too risky, he said. And then he kissed my forehead as if he really cared. I bet he just felt guilty for having never spent much money on me. Yeah, Se7en-oppa, pay for a stupid school that I hate and don't buy me a simple birthday present. Thanks.

I actually don't hate my girls academy that much. I only have one great friend, because all the other girls think I'm either awful or amazing for being Se7en's sister. There are the jealous girls, and then the envious girls, don't forget the freaky girls. But my very best friend is =. Although she does love Se7en, she got a completely different scheme. She decided that when she met me, she would become my friend to get closer to Se7en. That happened for sure, now Se7en is, like, her oppa too. But in the process she decided that even just being friends with me was good enough. If only the other girls could realize this…

"I heard that Mir, from MBLAQ, came and visited you during the English lecture…Why?"= asked me when we sat down in her classroom for lunch.

"Well, Se7en-oppa is trying to set me up with him or something." I say, shrugging and realizing that I didn't bring a lunch.

= also realizes and offers some of her food. I shake my head 'no' and sit back in my chair.

"You're alright, aren't you?" = eyes me, and reaches out to hug me. I hug her back.

"I'm starting to have terrible nightmares about Jiyong…" I moan remember the one from last night.

"I'm here for you!"= hugs me tighter.

"I know. Thanks so much, =." I wipe the tiny tears away.

I jump off the bus, with all my homework this time. I've got double homework to do if I want to move up to the next grade. The teachers didn't really let me off the hook, but I did ask for an extension and I would only get a few points off. I just have to work a lot harder.

I enter the house, finding it unlocked. I remembered leaving it unlocked that morning because Mir was still here. I'll bet he forgot to lock it. I'd rip his liver out if he was gone, leaving our house open like this!

I'd have to save the liver ripping for later. I find Mir sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Don't you have work to do?" I ask him. Mir doesn't answer.

"Living up to your promise, I see," I drop my backpack on the floor and run at the couch, I collapse next to Mir. He barely even scoots over. I squeeze myself in and examine what he's watching. A cheesy drama…

I snort and get back up, going to my bag and getting out my homework. I bring it back and sit in front of the coffee table spreading my legs out under it. I do my homework while I hear Mir chuckling behind me at the dorky jokes that people are saying on the drama. Or maybe because the drama is so cheesy. I finish a little homework and realize that I haven't eaten since breakfast. I scurry into the kitchen and heat up rice, that we had in the fridge, in the microwave. After I heat up my bowl, I realize that Mir will probably want some too. I scoop some out for him too, and microwave it. I bring the bowls back, holding chopsticks between my fingers.

I shove the bowl at Mir and he takes it, "Thanks," he murmurs to me. I nod and sit back at the coffee table, eating little bits of rice. The drama that we were first watching finishes and another one starts up, almost exactly like the first. Mir doesn't change it. I continue to work on my overload of homework, and keep listening to Mir's cute laugh behind me.

"Mir?" I ask. When he doesn't answer, I say, "Are you staying again, tonight?"

"Sure," he mumbles. I sigh and put my pencil down, close to being done.

"I don't have to…"

"No! I mean, no, that's not it. I just need to know if your being a complete slacker in your job or whatever."

"Don't worry about me, I went to practice after I checked on you at school," Mir says, coughing a little.

"Okay, I won't worry." I stop talking and focus on the drama.

_"…You lost it? Jandi!"_

_"Gu Joonpyo!"_

Only now do I realize that we are watching _Boys over Flowers. _I turn and hit Mir with a pillow, "Why are you watching this cheesy girl drama? I love this show, but I bet you hate it."

"I don't hate it," Mir defends, then he laughs, "Besides Lee Minho is hot."

I roll my eyes. Mir can make anything go from serious to overly silly. He smiles at me, and I smirk back. That's when I notice that he's got rice down his front. I try to hold in my laughter, I want this moment to last for a little bit longer, but the laughter erupts from my mouth and nose. Mir stares at me, "What?" I point to his shirt, keeling over with laughter.

Mir looks hurt as he brushes the rice off his shirt. "You're so mean," He pouts.

I raise my eyebrows, still laughing lightly. "I'm not mean! And don't get that rice on the carpet, it dries and sticks to it. Not fun for me to clean up."

Mir stares intently at me, and I stare back. I watch as his hand gently wipes two or three grains onto the carpet. He gives a look that says, "Oh! There's rice on the carpet, what will you do now?"

I smirk and turn back to the T.V. in time to see the end of the _Boys over Flowers _ending. "Any mess you make, you're cleaning up." I say, collecting my homework. I leave the room to put my homework back inside my bag, and I wait a few moments, recollecting myself, before I enter. When I do go into the room, I see Mir on his knees cleaning the rice off the carpet.

"I was kidding," I tell him, feeling guilty for making an _idol _get on his hands and knees and clean up a few grains of rice.

"And I don't care. Plus, you weren't supposed to come back until I was done." Mir laughs his laugh, and I can't tell what type of laugh it is. Is he nervous, hyper? Or is he maybe going to rape me? Is that his 'rape laugh?' I started to think all kinds of weird things.

"I'm going upstairs…" I mumble.

Mir nods and then calls after me, "Don't forget that we're going to see Se7en at Mnet tonight!"

"Yeah yeah! I remember," I lied. I'd completely forgotten about Mnet. When I go upstairs I take off my school uniform, throw it in my hamper and run to my closet trying to find something to wear. I'm Se7en's little sister, I have to look spiffy. Or else Se7en may actually kill me.

I end up pulling on a black party dress that I bought myself, 'cause, you know, Se7en doesn't buy anything for me. It's halter and extremely short, I feel like I might reveal EVERTHING to EVERYONE. I think that it may be too fancy…but one time, I was wearing a casual sweater dress and Se7en made me come on stage. IN A SWEATER DRESS. This time if he asked, I'd at least be over dressed. Plus, Se7en would be dressy too and the pleats in my dress tone down the 'over-dressyness' of it all.

I grab my purple clutch and slide down the banister. Mir is in the kitchen, in an adorable suit.

"Where'd you get that?" I wonder aloud.

"What? My suit?" Mir asks, putting his bowl in the dishwasher. "After I went to your school, I went over to work and danced some with MBLAQ. I got my outfit for tonight, and then came and couch-potatoed." Mir laughs his 'rape-laugh' again and I nervously clutch my purse.

"So, let's go?" Mir asks, clearing his throat. He holds out his arm.

I moan, "Are you _trying_ to make this a date?" Mir just gives me his crocked smile…

At Mnet countdown, Mir and I are rushed behind the stage. I stare at all the different idols that are back here. I see Beast and SHINee, and I'm almost tempted to go hug them all. But I don't.

A fast-speaking woman comes and greets Mir and I. "Hello! Please follow me, Se7en, Rain, and MBLAQ are all further back, in the larger dressing room."

We follow the lady, who takes us back. She runs away instantly, as if she isn't even allowed to be a door away from the idols.

I knock on the door and almost instantly Se7en appears. He cheers and hugs me. "You came!"

I nod and hug Se7en back. Rain is behind Se7en and he pushed in to also hug me. Suddenly, I'm clobbered by: one, two, three, four…(and five?) other guys.

"Haha, guys, very funny. I luff you too." I pat their heads and try to get the men off me. "Come on, guys, off!" No one budges.

"Magic words…"Rain whispers.

"Good luck everyone!" I call and the boys release me. All but one. Mir is still hugging me, rather cutely. He is nuzzling against my head. "Alright, Mir. You too. OFF."

Once again I hear the rape-laugh and Mir stops groping me. Everyone is all jittery and I wondering if Rain and Se7en brought MBLAQ some drugs. Most definitely not, but it's a thought…

Se7en screams at the top of his lungs, "MY SISTER IS SO AWESOME! SHE CAME TO SEE HER OPPA PERFORM!"

I can see people outside the dressing rooms eyeing me nervously. Rain pulls me into the room. I bow to everyone, and greet them properly. And then I realize that Se7en isn't wearing his stage outfit. He isn't even wearing clothes, for that matter. Just a white tanktop, and his boxers. I sigh and go to his clothes rack. "Shouldn't you change, oppa?"

"I should," Se7en nods 'all-knowing-ly.' I roll my eyes and check out MBLAQ's outfits. G.O is wearing a black suit, like Mir, but instead his is unbuttoned and he's wearing a blue t-shirt underneath. He's got blue sparkles smeared across his eyes.

Next, I look over Thunder. He looks so much like Dara that it almost hurts to look at him, but I do anyways. Thunder's suit has one sleeve cut off and no shirt underneath. I can see his skinny-ness. He also has blue make up on his eyes.

Seungho's lips look especially juicy to me…like they put some lip-pumping gel on them. His whole suit is blue, and pretty cool. I like it. His eyes look overly sparkly to me.

Joon looks the hottest, wearing a suit-vest and nothing underneath. I giggle and would bet all my money that the stylists had to convince him to wear that. I can see his honey-abs and instantly feel sorta lucky to get to see the abs so close up. I almost want to rub my fingers… lightly…over them. Joon doesn't have much make up on, but I can see sparkles across the lids.

I look over Mir once more. He hasn't gotten his hair styled yet, nor has he gotten his makeup done. His suit is the only normal one. Wait, nevermind. He's changing. I watch Mir first remove the jacket, drape it on the couch and then unbutton the shirt. He pulls it off and I take a quick breath. He's so cutely, hot and adorable. Seungho hands him the new jacket that Mir will wear with no shirt underneath…hot.

I try to stop being perverted and I rip my eyes off Mir. The stylist and makeup artist for MBLAQ come in and croon over Mir. He glances at me and gives me a goofy smile. I stick my tongue out at him. He sticks his back out at me. I try to hide my smile.


End file.
